Mi estrella, mi silvana
by Dama Felina
Summary: Situado entre el Hobbit y El Señor de los Anillos. Tauriel ha perdido a Kili y le duele su muerte. Legolas siempre está a su lado y le brinda su compañía. El rey se interpone entre los dos. Tauriel analiza sus sentimientos y sabe que no ha dejado de amar a Legolas. ¿Podrán estar juntos?
1. Desvelos

El sol no se había dignado a aparecer cuando Legolas abrió los ojos. Su sueño era tan ligero que no podía aislarse del mundo ni siquiera por una noche. En cambio, su cuerpo estaba perfectamente descansado. Se incorporó a medias en la cama y su mirada escrutó el exterior por la ventana. Bosque Negro dormía todavía aunque se apreciaba movimiento. Una ligera brisa entró a su cuarto, se deslizó por su alisado cabello y estremeció su piel desnuda. Inspiró profundamente, ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Las sábanas susurraron sobre su cuerpo cuando salió de la cama. Apoyó las manos en el apoyo de la ventana y siguió observando, impasible. Su impecable vista vagó por el palacio, entre los árboles, y descendió hacia las casas. Su atención se volvió entonces a una vivienda en concreto: la de Tauriel. Su corazón dio un vuelco sin que él pudiera evitarlo. Entornó los ojos apenas un segundo y su oído tembló bajo una vibración. Ella estaba despierta.

El sueño de Tauriel también había sido desvelado aquella noche. No era la primera vez y creía que tampoco seria la última. Después de los últimos acontecimientos, su vida había dado un giro completo. Era la primera vez que se sentía tan perdida desde la muerte de Kili. ¿Quién le iba a decir a ella que se enamoraría de un enano? ¿Cómo podía doler tanto? ¿El amor era así? ¿En serio? Cerró los ojos un momento al evocar el recuerdo de Kili. Sus pies acariciaban la hierba y eso la tranquilizaba. La noche pronto se convertiría en día. Se alejó un poco de casa, guiada por la brisa fresca y el susurro de las hojas. Vestía solo con una sencilla túnica ligera, parecida a una bata, de color pardo. Se sentó al filo de un arroyo en las raíces de un árbol. Observó el agua cristalina pensativa. Sintió entonces la presencia de otra persona con ella. No hacia ruido alguno, pero conocía esa sensación. Era imposible confundirla.

\- Parece que no soy la única que tiene el sueño ligero –bromeó con una media sonrisa.

Su rostro se desvió hacia el recién llegado. El latido de su corazón se aceleró por momentos al distinguir la esbelta silueta de Legolas y ese porte felino que le caracterizaba. Vestía con una camisa y unos pantalones holgados de plata. Los agudos ojos del elfo de un brillante y cristalino color azul la buscaron y sus miradas se cruzaron. Un vórtice invisible de emociones sacudieron sus nervios sin remedio.

\- No pretendía molestarte, Tauriel –susurró el elfo, sereno.

\- No molestas, tranquilo. Solo estaba paseando –le restó importancia.

\- ¿Me permites sentarme a tu lado? –señaló un hueco en las raíces.

Ella sonrió tímidamente y asintió conforme. Legolas se acercó un poco mas y tomó el asiento libre. Tenerlo cerca la ponía nerviosa pero no podía permitirse el lujo de mostrarlo. Su presencia la hacia sentir bien, le transmitía una calidez que no había sentido nunca con otra persona, algo que contrastaba con la personalidad de su compañero. Legolas no mostraba sus sentimientos y sus emociones con la facilidad de un humano pero su forma de comportarse y de hablar dejaba entrever el gran corazón que tenia. Lo observó de reojo, fingiendo que miraba a otra parte. El elfo deslizaba los dedos por la superficie del agua con tanta delicadeza que ni ondulaba siquiera. ¿Cómo seria experimentar una caricia de aquellos dedos tan suaves? Sacudió la cabeza, retirando ese pensamiento. Estaba prohibido. No podía pensar así, aunque lo anhelara con todo su ser.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? –habló Legolas, sacándola de su estupor.

\- Mi cabeza empieza a marearme –murmuró sintiéndose estúpida.

\- ¿Quieres hablarlo? –sugirió con suavidad, sin presionarla.

Tauriel no pudo resistirse a mirarlo. Allí estaba él, siendo su amigo, brindándole su apoyo. Ese rostro perfecto, esa piel tersa, suave y sin ningún defecto, que parecía esculpida por los dioses, esos profundos ojos azules, su indomable melena platina. ¿Podía haber alguien como él? Tragó saliva.

\- No creo que quieras escuchar mis problemas, Legolas. Solo seria una molestia para ti –dijo con sinceridad.

\- Pruébame –se limitó a decir, clavando sus ojos azules en los verdes de ella, tan hermosos como ella misma.

Su semblante estaba muy serio pero juró atisbar un toque de preocupación por ella. Ante todo, su compañero era la persona mas sincera que había conocido jamás. Además, no habían hablado mucho desde la batalla contra Smaug y los orcos. Se habían distanciado a propósito, respetando el silencio del otro hasta que volvieran a estar receptivos. Confiaba en él plenamente. Se tomó su tiempo para pensar en las palabras adecuadas y con un suspiro, se desahogó con él. De principio a fin. Sus dudas, sus miedos, sus sentimientos hacia Kili y cómo le había dolido su muerte. En ningún momento, le habló de sus sentimientos hacia él ni lo mucho que significaba para él y tampoco se le ocurrió nombrar a su padre, el rey. Legolas le prestó toda su atención, sin hablar, simplemente mirándola fijamente, estudiando cada reacción de su cuerpo y las emociones en su mirada. Cuando terminó de hablar, Tauriel temblaba. Su desahogo había dado sus frutos, lo había soltado y a pesar de que se sentía mejor, su cuerpo había reaccionado en respuesta a sus sentimientos. Alzó el rostro para mirar a su compañero y éste pudo apreciar que sus ojos estaban vidriosos como si hubiera retenido las lagrimas.

\- Dios mío, no he parado de hablar –se avergonzó con la voz quebrada.

\- No tienes de que avergonzarte, Tauriel –la tranquilizó el elfo y se atrevió a acercar su mano y tomar la suya con tanta ternura que la elfa se derritió- te entiendo mejor de lo que piensas.

Ella volvió a mirarlo sin creerse el tacto de su compañero. Era tan delicado, tan suave. Sus dedos se deslizaban por sus nudillos. Parecía un sedante que calmara sus nervios. ¿Cómo era posible?

\- Legolas…

\- Sé lo que es amar a alguien y no saber que va a pasar después –susurró el elfo, contemplando su mano que encajaba perfectamente con la suya.

Tauriel se quedó sin palabras. ¿Qué intentaba decirle Legolas? ¿Acaso no estaría diciendo…? No era posible. Era una locura. Y encima le había dicho en su cara, aunque ya lo supiera, que había estado enamorada de otro hombre. Sus quebraderos de cabeza se esfumaron enseguida cuando Legolas sostuvo sus dedos con firmeza y se la llevaba a los labios, depositando un casto beso en sus nudillos. Otra vez volvieron a mirarse intensamente a los ojos.

La elfa sintió los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón. El azul de sus ojos brillaba tanto que era incapaz de retirar la mirada y creyó apreciar un sentimiento muy intenso en el fondo de sus pupilas. ¿Podría ser…? Como desearía que fuera eso. Que fuera verdad.

\- Tauriel… -susurró Legolas con fascinación.

No sabia si era por su voz aterciopelada, la sinceridad de su mirada o su bello rostro pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta, sus rostros se estaban acercando, como si de un imán se tratase. Se atraían como nunca antes. ¿De qué sensación se trataba? ¿De dónde venia ese calor que nacía en su pecho?

Aquel momento se vio bruscamente interrumpido con el sonido de la trompeta que daba la bienvenida al sol. Efectivamente los rayos de la gran estrella hicieron acto de presencia con timidez al principio y con intensidad después. Ambos se separaron, con los cuerpos en tensión.

\- Pronto será la hora de comer y habrá trabajo que hacer –dijo Legolas con la voz ligeramente ronca.

\- Si, tienes razón –murmuró Tauriel, deslizando con nerviosismo un mechón de pelo tras su oreja.

Sin decir mas nada, el elfo se irguió en su asiento y esperó pacientemente a su compañera antes de reanudar el paso hacia la ciudad. No intercambiaron palabra alguna, pero sus cuerpos hablaban por si solos. Sin embargo, Tauriel tenia la extraña sensación de que el abismo que había estado entre los dos desde lo de Kili, se acrecentaba.


	2. La orden del rey

Desde los sucesos acontecidos en la batalla de razas en los alrededores de Erebor, la criatura Gollum había escapado de las celdas del Bosque Negro en un descuido inadmisible de los guardias. Dicho accidente intentó enmendarse mandando patrullas para buscarlo. Sabían que era peligroso porque iría en busca del anillo y eso era algo que debían impedir. Sin embargo, el enemigo había sabido esquivarlos, con siniestra maestría. Era indudable que se conocía bien los senderos y caminos mas enrevesados y ocultos, que ni siquiera un elfo podía rastrear. A pesar de la ventaja abismal, el rey Thranduil mandaba cada día patrullas a distintas zonas, a cientos de kilómetros del Bosque Negro en su busca. Ya se había dado alarma inmediata y las ciudades mas cercanas, los pueblos mas próximos, estaban avisados. Legolas y Tauriel dirigían los pelotones principales de la guardia real. Se coordinaban a la perfección y el perímetro de distancia entre ambos grupos era como mucho de un kilometro.

Hicieron un pequeño asentamiento para descansar en el Valle del Arroyo, entre Las Montañas Nubladas y Lórien. Aun quedaban unas horas para que la noche se cerniera sobre ellos. Legolas escrutaba la zona, de pie, junto al arroyo mientras sus compañeros preparaban una hoguera y revisaban las provisiones. Habían seguido un supuesto rastro pero por ahora no parecía dar frutos. Entornó los ojos, rasgo evidente de su frustración. Aquella vil criatura se estaba burlando de él, no era capaz de predecir sus movimientos y eso no le gustaba. El olor del fuego lo distrajo y dio media vuelta. Alzó el rostro y vio como se acercaba Tauriel que había dado un rodeo precavido por la zona.

\- Todo en orden –informó con pasos gráciles hacia él.

Él asintió y se sentaron juntos en un tronco con los demás. Legolas hurgó en una bolsa y sacó unas rebanadas de pan élfico. Partió un trozo y se lo ofreció a su compañera. Tauriel sonrió agradecida y lo cogió de buen humor. Sus dedos se rozaron y un escalofrío agradable recorrió su cuerpo. Se miraron unos segundos. La joven creyó entrever que las pupilas de Legolas brillaban de cariño. Rompieron el contacto visual y comieron en silencio. El fino oído del príncipe captó murmullos en el grupo y no le gustó demasiado lo que decían, así como alguna que otra mirada de reojo. Tauriel también se dio cuenta.

\- No les hagas caso –murmuró el elfo con calma.

\- Es un poco difícil ignorarlos –murmuró a su vez, preocupada.

\- No saben lo que dicen. No lo entienden

La silvana lo observó largamente. Su expresión era tan serena e inexpresiva como siempre, con esa máscara de seriedad y ese aura de responsabilidad, propios de un príncipe. Todo en él inspiraba al respeto y a la devoción. ¿Cómo no podría amarlo? Cuanto mas lo miraba y observaba, mas lo amaba.

\- Y nosotros… ¿lo entendemos? –se atrevió a preguntar.

Legolas sonrió, pero no respondió. Movió la leña con un palo y el fuego se avivó un poco más.

Tauriel se dirigía a la sala del trono, a paso firme y bien derecha, aunque por dentro estaba nerviosa. El rey Thranduil la había llamado. No tenia ni idea de por qué pero cualquier cosa que quisiera decirle la atormentaba. No sabia a qué atenerse. Solo esperaba que no fuera grave. Impasible, recorrió los pasillos de palacio hasta las grandes puertas que la custodiaban dos guardias. Estos la abrieron con lentitud y ella entró despacio. El rey la esperaba sentado. Su rostro era una completa máscara de frialdad, sin expresión alguna y una mirada tan gélida como el hielo, capaz de intimidar a cualquier persona. Tauriel se detuvo e inmóvil como una estatua, esperó pacientemente.

\- Acércate –la invitó Thranduil con un gesto de la mano. Su tono poseía un timbre grave, parecido al sonido de un gran instrumento de viento, potente y a un volumen controlado.

La silvana inspiró hondo y obedeció, ligera como una pluma. Volvió a detenerse a los pies del trono, hincó una rodilla en el suelo y se postró ante el rey con absoluto respeto.

\- Sé bendecido por las estrellas, oh, rey Thranduil, mi señor –dijo con reverencia.

\- Levanta, Tauriel –ordenó el rey con suavidad- ¿sabes por qué te he llamado?

Así lo hizo ella pero no miró su rostro. Era una falta de respeto, a menos que él lo pidiera.

\- No, mi señor. No estoy al tanto del motivo de su llamada –respondió la elfa, manteniendo la compostura.

\- Seré breve y espero no tener que llamarte de nuevo por este asunto –la previno con un tono poco amistoso.

Tauriel tragó saliva pero no dio a traslucir sus emociones. Se mantuvo firme, seria y con plena atención.

\- No lo entiendo, mi rey –admitió.

\- Entenderás enseguida lo que voy a decirte a continuación: no quiero que te acerques a mi hijo.

La orden del rey fue como una sentencia de muerte para ella. Un puñal directo a su corazón. A punto estuvo de flaquear y mostrar su debilidad ante el rey, pero se contuvo a duras penas y un nudo se formó en su garganta y en su estómago. Se obligó a tragar aquel nudo para poder articular palabra.

\- Mi rey, si he hecho algo que no os haya agradado, yo…

\- Te advertí –la cortó bruscamente. Su voz era como una daga muy afilada que creaba heridas a su paso- que no te acercaras a mi hijo de esa forma, que no le dieras esperanzas porque jamás, repito, jamás habrá un futuro para vosotros.

Tauriel estaba confundida. No había hecho nada malo. No podían evitar estar juntos, básicamente porque formaban parte del ejercito de la guardia real. Todos los días se veían. ¿A qué podía referirse el rey? Lo único que se le ocurría era que fueran espiados sin que se dieran cuenta o que alguien le hubiera dado una impresión equivocada. Si era cierto que se sentían mas cercanos y unidos porque se necesitaban pero ¿hasta tal punto…?

\- ¿Y las patrullas? –se atrevió a cuestionar en un murmullo.

\- A partir de mañana, dirigirás otro grupo de guerreros en zonas distintas. Si vuelves a acercarte a mi hijo, tomaré medidas al respecto. ¿Lo has entendido?

La amenaza implícita en la frase derrumbó a la silvana. El rey estaba enfadado. Su tono gélido, sus palabras, su porte siniestro y su inexpresividad la dejaban de piedra. Saber que ya no podría disfrutar de la compañía de Legolas… no quería ni pensarlo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

\- Si, mi señor. Alto y claro

\- Bien. Puedes marcharte

La elfa giró sobre sus talones. Sentía pesadez en las piernas como si las fuerzas la hubieran abandonado. Abandonó el salón del trono con una amarga sensación en el pecho, donde latía su corazón herido.

Al día siguiente, Legolas entró como una flecha en el salón del trono. Empujó con rabia las puertas reales e irrumpió enérgicamente en la estancia, interrumpiendo una reunión del rey. Thranduil alzó la cabeza imperturbable cuando vio a su hijo. Murmuró algo a sus acompañantes y se retiró, abandonando la sala por la parte de atrás. Legolas lo siguió sin mediar palabra. Su ira parecía no tener limites. Se reunieron en un ancho y largo pasillo donde no les oiría nadie.

\- Espero que tengas una buena razón para esta falta de respeto, hijo mío.

\- Creo que no eres el mas indicado para hablar de respeto, padre –replicó el príncipe mirándolo directamente a la cara con los ojos chispeantes.

\- ¿Disculpa? –alzó una ceja.

\- ¿Por qué cambiaste a Tauriel de mando? Sé que fuiste tú

\- No eres quien para cuestionar mis decisiones, Legolas –le advirtió su padre.

\- Entonces quizás tú no deberías cuestionar las mías, ¿no te parece? –farfulló con la mandíbula tensa.

\- No me respondas. Soy tu padre y debes obedecerme –mantuvo su mirada sin sentirse intimidado en lo mas absoluto por la ira de su hijo- nunca olvides que lo que hago es por el bien del reino.

\- Es por tu propio bien, padre. Eres un maestro de la tergiversaciones. Nunca sabes cuando parar.

\- ¡Basta! –lo calló con severa calma- no te permito que me hables así. Y olvídate de esa elfa plebeya.

\- Se te olvida, padre, que no puedes mandar en mi corazón. Sé de sobra que tú ya no tienes ninguno pero eso no te da derecho a quitarme el mío.

\- Te lo repetiré otra vez, Legolas. Olvídate de esa elfa y compórtate como el príncipe que eres y que debes ser –lo amenazó el rey con el rostro tenso por tal osadía.

Rey y príncipe. Padre e hijo. Inmóviles como estatuas. Desafiándose con la mirada. Parecía una batalla que no se podía saber quien ganaría. Tantos sentimientos negativos. Una relación desestructurada y perdida.

\- Mi madre estaría decepcionada del hombre en quien te has convertido –susurró finalmente, dando por terminada la conversación.

Sin despedirse, sin reverencias, se marchó de aquel pasillo, alejándose de su padre, de su rey, con la cabeza bien alta, grácil y elegante como solo él podía ser.


	3. La nota

Los siguientes días no fueron fáciles para Legolas y Tauriel. Sus encuentros eran tan esporádicos como inexistentes al mismo tiempo. Se veían en la distancia, mirándose de lejos. En las patrullas, no coincidían, en la ciudad, ni para comer podían encontrarse. El rey se aseguraba de ello. O estaba muy ocupados o sencillamente les era imposible estar juntos, simplemente charlar. Era una agonía constante a la que estaban sometidos. Legolas no lo aguantó mas y se le ocurrió una idea para mantenerse en contacto con ella sin que se dieran cuenta. Con la ayuda de algunos amigos animales, el príncipe envió notas a la silvana en hojas transportadas por ardillas y palomas. Tauriel captó la idea y también hizo lo propio. Aquella estratagema alivió un poco esa presión de no poder hablar cara a cara, pero no era suficiente. Las notas no eran sentimentales, tenían miedo de manifestar sus sentimientos de esa forma, y además tan fría, pero en cada frase estaba implícita esa necesidad de verse, esa añoranza de estar juntos y poder disfrutar del otro. La situación era complicada y delicada al mismo tiempo, y no mejoraba, sobre todo porque Legolas discutía mas a menudo con su padre.

El tiempo seguía caminando. Y Legolas decidió romper las normas una vez mas y buscó a Tauriel una noche. Se las arregló para escabullirse y burlar a los soldados de guardia, todos los que habían por la ciudad hasta llegar a su casa. Ésta estaba suspendida en un árbol, como la mayoría de ellas. Se aseguró de que nadie lo había seguido y visto y trepó ágilmente por el tronco. No le costó llegar al zaguán. Se extrañó al ver que la vivienda estaba a oscuras. Normalmente ella solía dormir mas tarde. Había algo que no cuadraba. Tocó a la puerta suavemente. Tauriel debería haberle visto venir. Nadie respondió. Empezó a preocuparse. Volvió a tocar y nuevamente nada. Se atrevió a abrir la puerta y entrar dentro. Su vista nocturna le permitió distinguir el interior y encendió una vela para iluminar un poco la estancia. No había nadie en la casa. Tuvo un mal presentimiento. ¿Dónde estaba Tauriel? Observó a su alrededor, analizándolo todo, inquieto de repente. Su arco y sus dagas no estaban, ni su ropa. Era como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra. Entonces vislumbró algo encima de la cama. Se acercó para verlo mejor. Era un papel doblado y ponía su nombre. El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza. Extendió la mano y cogió la nota con un escalofrió. La abrió lentamente y reconoció la letra de la silvana.

 _Legolas,_

 _Cuando leas esta nota, es probable que ya me encuentre lejos de Bosque Negro. Habría deseado poder decírtelo yo misma pero no fui capaz. No soy tan valiente como dices que soy. Esta situación me ha superado y tengo miedo, Legolas._

 _Puede que me odies por haberme marchado o sencillamente no puedas perdonarme por esto, pero es lo mejor, o por lo menos así lo creo._

 _No verte, no estar contigo, me estaba matando. Sé lo que puedes estar pensando pero ya no importa._

 _Por favor, no me busques, no lo intentes, sé que serias capaz de hacerlo, te conozco y precisamente por eso, no lo hagas. Quizás volvamos a encontrarnos o quizás no, pero nunca olvides que siempre estarás en mi corazón. Nunca te olvidaré, Legolas y desearía que tú tampoco me olvidaras._

 _Necesito tiempo para estar sola, para encontrarme a mi misma y saber quién soy, si soy digna de ti o sencillamente tengo otro propósito en mi vida. Espero que las estrellas me concedan volver a verte porque no deseo otra cosa._

 _Cuídate, Legolas_

 _Tauriel_

Legolas sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban y tuvo que sentarse en la cama. Tauriel se había ido. Y no sabia cuando volvería a verla. Tal vez para siempre. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Su corazón sangraba. Apretó la mandíbula y los puños aguantando las ganas terribles que tenia de gritar. De impotencia, de rabia. El único responsable de su desgracia era su padre, el rey Thranduil. Una solitaria lágrima logró salir de sus ojos, una lágrima de desesperanza.


	4. Reencuentro

_Unas décadas después, en el Señor de Los Anillos._

Legolas se había unido a la Comunidad del Anillo en la increíble y peligrosa misión de luchar contra Sauron y todo su ejército. Junto con Aragorn y Gimli, vivió incontables aventuras. Duros viajes por la Tierra Media en busca de aliados, enfrentamientos contra el enemigo y muchos encuentros con la muerte. No solo se puso a prueba como elfo y como persona, sino también forjó amistades para toda la vida. ¿Quién le iba a decir a él que uno de sus mejores amigos iba a ser un enano? Pues nadie, pero se sentía dichoso de contar con la amistad de tan valeroso personaje y lo bien que se lo pasó apostando quién mataba mas orcos y él con solo unas flechas se cargaba un olifante. Aragorn era como el hermano que nunca tuvo y su amistad se alargaría por muchos años.

Juntos vencieron cada obstáculo que tenían delante, con tesón, valentía y mucho coraje. Hombro con hombro, sin vacilar, con todas sus fuerzas, confiando plenamente. Incluso cuando lucharon a las puertas de Mordor, la esperanza siguió palpitando en sus corazones. Y cuando Frodo logró destruir el anillo en el volcán, todo acabó por fin. Sauron era destruido para siempre y todo su ejército con él. Se había perdido mucho en la guerra, incontables vidas, ciudades enteras. No seria fácil reconstruir todo eso. Empezar de cero. Pero juntos lo conseguirían. Era una cuestión de unidad para levantar todo lo que el mal había hecho. Todo sacrificio valía la pena. Recuperaron a Frodo y a Sam y procuraron que se recuperaran de sus heridas. Recordó con agrado cuando los vio después de tantos años, a esos valientes hobbits que se habían atrevido a emprender tal hazaña hasta el mismo infierno. La brillante sonrisa de Frodo, como se le iluminaba el rostro. Sabia que todo lo que había vivido, estaría grabado en su memoria y en su vida para siempre. Aquella guerra había dejado una huella muy grande, para bien o para mal.

No había que olvidar la coronación de Aragorn. Qué momento tan inolvidable, tan épico. Pasaría a la historia sin duda. Todas aquellas personas reunidas para presenciar el acontecimiento mas icónico después de tantos años. El orgullo que sintió hacia su amigo era incomparable. Ese respeto cuando lo miró a los ojos y pudo apreciar su sabiduría, su porte como nuevo rey, su seriedad y su responsabilidad a partir de ahora. Se celebró una fiesta por todo lo alto en el castillo, liberando las penas, las tristezas y todo lo malo del corazón. Solo quedaba la felicidad, la alegría y el gozo. Todo había acabado. Era el tiempo de la paz.

Y allí estaba él, de pie, en el mismo sitio donde lo habían coronado, perdido en sus pensamientos mientras contemplaba el paisaje que se extendía a sus pies, con las manos a la espalda. Debería sentir vértigo, pues la altura era tal que podrías marearte. Pero él se sentía fuerte y lleno de vida… al menos en apariencia.

La imagen de Aragorn reencontrándose con Arwen abrió una brecha en su corazón que creyó cerrada hacia mucho tiempo. La tristeza se manifestó en sus facciones. El doloroso recuerdo de Tauriel seguía ahí, torturándolo. No había dejado de amarla en todo aquel tiempo. Sus sentimientos por ella, en vez de recaer y desaparecer, habían crecido gradualmente con tanta intensidad que dolía. El único que sabia de sus martirios emocionales era Aragorn, su confidente, su mejor amigo. No solía manifestar lo que sentía, era muy reservado y nunca le había gustado mostrarse de ese modo a nadie. Aun recordaba cómo ella lo había abandonado, esa nota que le había escrito. Lo peor no era eso, lo peor era que la entendía perfectamente y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. No iba a atarla a nada. La amaba demasiado. Seria capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella.

\- Legolas, amigo mío -lo llamó entonces el rey Aragorn.

El elfo suspiró y con una media sonrisa, se giró para mirar a su amigo y bajó la cabeza en señal de respeto.

\- Rey Aragorn

\- Por favor, Legolas, conmigo no tienes que hacer eso -replicó con una mueca de desagrado- ¿va todo bien?

\- Contemplaba las hermosas vistas desde aquí -comentó con sencillez.

\- ¿No quieres regocijarte con nosotros? -lo invitó con amabilidad.

\- Gracias, pero necesitaba tomar el aire. Quizás en un rato vuelva a entrar.

Aragorn lo observó atentamente. Notaba la tristeza en su mirada y la inexpresividad de su rostro. Era un contraste común en su amigo. Sabia que era hombre de pocas palabras pero sincero cuando hablaba, y poco expresivo en sentimientos. Pero sabia de sobra que su corazón era muy grande. Sonrió.

\- En realidad venia por otra cosa -le confió hablando en élfico.

Legolas alzó una ceja al advertir el cambio de lengua y lo miró con curiosidad. Cuando hablaban en élfico, solía ser confidencial y muy intimo.

\- ¿De qué se trata?

\- Deduzco que es algo que llevas esperando mucho tiempo -se limitó a decir Aragorn antes de apartarse ligeramente.

Cual fue la sorpresa del príncipe élfico cuando vio a la elfa Tauriel caminando hacia él. Se quedó sin aliento. Era mucho mas hermosa que la última vez que la vio. Llevaba puesto una túnica elegante, parecido a un vestido, del color del bosque. Estilizaba su silueta femenina y se dejaba caer por sus rodillas. Su melena castaña rojiza caía como una cascada por su espalda, su piel delicada y suave y sus hermosos ojos verdes. Su corazón volvió a latir después de mucho tiempo, por ella.

Sabiendo que había dado en el clavo en su plan, Aragorn los dejó solos con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Arwen lo esperaba en el otro lado con una sonrisa cómplice.

Tauriel estaba muy nerviosa mientras se acercaba al príncipe del Bosque Negro. Había pasado mucho tiempo, era cierto. Pero eso no impedía que su sistema nervioso amenazara con descontrolarse. Quedaron frente a frente, a solo unos metros de distancia. Su mirada buscó la de él con timidez. Se miraron largamente, sin poder articular palabra, revelando sus emociones al otro: dudas, miedo, añoranza, cariño. Las manos de Legolas temblaban en sus costados, sin embargo su rostro era una máscara llena de emoción contenida e invisible serenidad. Fue ella la primera que rompió aquel eterno silencio.

\- Hola, Legolas -susurró con voz queda, intentando que sonara firme.

Nuevamente se hizo el silencio. El elfo seguía inmóvil. Solo la miraba largamente con tanta intensidad que la silvana tuvo que agachar la cabeza, intimidada. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿No se alegraba de verla? ¿Seguiría enfadado por lo que ocurrió? Peor aun, ¿la odiaría? Esa perspectiva hizo que se le encogiera el corazón. No podría vivir sabiendo que él la odiaba, tenia que pedirle perdón, explicarse.

\- Legolas… yo… lo siento… sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo -murmuró casi con rapidez. Sus nervios la impulsaban a hablar de esa manera- no merezco tu perdón, pero… lo siento, yo no quería… no quería hacerte daño. Creí que era lo mejor. Actué bajo mucha presión y por mis impulsos, ya sabes lo impulsiva que soy… Entonces Legolas reaccionó y con infinita calma, acortó la distancia entre los dos y posó las manos sobre los hombros de Tauriel. Ésta enmudeció al instante y alzó la mirada, perpleja. Aquellos ojos azules que tanto la habían perseguido en sueños, la taladraron intensamente y sintió como la atrapaban sin poder bajar la cabeza. Sentía el corazón tan acelerado. El príncipe siguió mirándola unos minutos mas y para sorpresa de ella, la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y la estrechó entre sus brazos con firmeza. Tauriel abrió mucho los ojos al sentirlo tan cerca. Su aroma corporal, fresco como un día de lluvia y penetrante como el bosque, la fuerza de sus músculos, la suavidad de su piel. Le sorprendió el ritmo de su corazón y su respiración controlada como si fuera a derrumbarse en cualquier momento. Todavía aturdida, respondió al abrazo, despacio, creyendo que él desaparecería en cualquier momento. Sus cuerpos parecieron fundirse en uno solo, encajando a la perfección en ese intimo abrazo. Se estremeció cuando sintió que Legolas respiraba el perfume de su pelo. No pudo resistirlo mas y lloró. En silencio, las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas y reposaron en el hombro de su compañero. En aquel momento, en aquel instante, no se había dado cuenta realmente de cuanto lo había echado de menos, las veces que se había arrepentido de haberlo dejado solo, las noches en vela pensando en él. Y ahora estaban juntos, abrazándose por primera vez.

Por su parte, Legolas no podía sentirse en un lugar mejor que con ella en sus brazos. Había soñado tantas veces que ella volvía a su lado que aquello era surrealista. Se sentía en la gloria. Las emociones que estaba experimentando amenazaban con desbordarse. Su cuerpo temblaba pero sostenía a su silvana como si se le fuera la vida en ello. No quería que volviera a dejarlo, y si lo hiciera, iría tras ella y jamás estarían alejados. No lo iba a permitir. La amaba tanto. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando del momento, apreciando cada parte de su cuerpo pegado al suyo. Era una sensación tan gratificante y maravillosa. Lo volvía completamente loco. No había nada de ella por lo que no se sintiera atraído. Notó las lágrimas de su amada en su hombro y la estrechó un poco mas. Dejó que se desahogara mientras sus dedos vagaban por los mechones de su hermoso cabello. Cuando el cuerpo de su silvana se relajó, señal de que los sollozos habían cesado, se separó un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos. Una separación mínima, lo suficiente para contemplar su rostro y seguir pegado a ella. Su mano sostuvo su nuca y sus dedos limpiaron las lágrimas con infinita ternura. Tauriel sintió que se derretía con la delicadeza de sus actos.

\- Legolas… -susurró entrecortadamente.

\- Shhh… -negó suavemente con la cabeza, acariciando sus labios con un dedo.

Sabia que ella se sentía culpable. Lo leía en su rostro y en sus ojos pero no tenía nada que perdonarle. Él la había respetado y entendido y no había ido a buscarla, pero ahora no iba a permitir que se fuera. No quería volver a pasar por ese martirio, y sabia que ella tampoco. Volvió a tomar su rostro con la mano. Su mirada solo expresaba todo el amor que sentía por ella y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonrió. Era una sonrisa sincera, suave y cálida como el primer rayo de sol. Despacio, inclinó su rostro hacia el de ella. Su compañera ya lo estaba esperando.

El roce de sus labios fue el inicio de un largo beso. Suave y dulce y a un ritmo cadencioso al principio, pero fue cobrando intensidad. Dejándose llevar por él, Tauriel buscó su cuello y lo rodeó con los brazos, pegándose mas si cabe. Legolas cedió a su deseo de controlar la situación y rodeó su cuerpo, una mano en su cintura y la otra en su espalda. No eran capaces de pensar. Lo que sentían el uno por el otro los dominaba y era maravilloso, algo fuera de otro mundo. Solo estaban ellos dos.

El oxigeno empezó a ser necesario en sus pulmones y tuvieron que separarse. Sus rostros quedaron muy cerca, sus frentes rozándose y sus alientos chocándose levemente. El príncipe deslizó suavemente unos mechones de pelo de su rostro para contemplarla mejor. Se sentía tan dichoso en ese momento. La silvana suspiró largamente y lo miró a los ojos, enamorada. Los dedos de su compañero rozaron cálidamente su mejilla, haciéndole cosquillas y sonrió feliz. El corazón de Legolas latió como loco con esa sonrisa y cuando la mano de Tauriel buscó su rostro, cerró los ojos y se abandonó a su caricia con un ronroneo.

\- Tauriel… -pronunció su nombre con adoración, nadando en un mar de emociones indescriptibles.

Volvieron a besarse, tiernamente, sin prisas. Sus labios eran un néctar divino que necesitaba, eran dulces, suaves y adictivos. Repartió castos besos, ligeros como mariposas, sobre su frente, su sien, sus mejillas, mientras ella reía suavemente. Cristalina y pura como el agua.

\- Me haces cosquillas -protestó débilmente la elfa, irradiando felicidad.

\- Eres tan hermosa, tan maravillosa, tan perfecta -murmuró el elfo, hechizado por su risa, su belleza, su fuerza- Tauriel, qué bello tu nombre, en mis sueños apareces y no dejo de pronunciarlo. No te alejes de mi lado, mi silvana. Si es necesario, recorreré el mundo entero para encontrarte porque no puedo estar sin ti.

Las palabras de Legolas la dejaron sin aliento. Se aferró a él y buscó su mirada. Sus ojos azules brillaban mas que nunca, mas que las estrellas del cielo.

\- Legolas, mi amado Legolas… -susurró ella, fascinada por la belleza de su príncipe- nunca quise marcharme de tu lado. Lo que realmente deseo, lo que desea mi corazón es estar contigo para siempre. Pero…

\- Tauriel, escúchame -la interrumpió él con suavidad- no tengo nada que perdonarte, no te culpo por lo que hiciste.

\- Sé que te hice daño -replicó la elfa.

\- Eso ya no importa. Ahora estás aquí. Y no hay nada mas importante que este momento. Pero necesito que seas sincera, por favor.

\- ¿Qué deseas saber?

\- ¿Me amas? - quiso saber, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

\- Nunca he dejado de amarte, Legolas -confesó Tauriel. El resplandor de sus ojos verdes se fusionó con el brillo cristalino de los ojos azules de Legolas.

Todo el mundo de Legolas cobró sentido y se iluminó de vida con el resplandor de la estrella mas hermosa, su silvana, la elfa mas valiente y bella de todas. La espera había valido la pena, sabiendo ahora que el amor de Tauriel le pertenecía y viceversa.

\- Esas palabras me hacen la persona mas feliz y bendecida del universo, ¿lo sabías, Tauriel? me has devuelto la vida -besó sus manos, emocionado. Lágrimas de felicidad se agolparon en sus ojos, algo que muy rara vez le ocurría pero las contuvo a duras penas.

Tauriel sonrió con dulzura. Algunas lágrimas volvieron a cubrir sus mejillas. Estaba tan feliz, pero al mismo tiempo, esa espinita de culpabilidad estaba ahí, en su corazón, atormentando. Tenia el mal presentimiento de que la felicidad que ambos estaban compartiendo no duraría siempre.

Legolas se percató de su lucha interior y tomando su mentón con delicadeza, la besó con calidez.

\- No temas, Tauriel. No permitiré que nadie nos separe, nadie, ¿me oíste? -dijo con firmeza y seriedad pero al mismo tiempo, sereno- tú eres lo único importante para mi. Eres mi vida. La razón por la que respiro y me levanto cada mañana. Eres la estrella que ilumina mi vida, no hay estrella mas brillante y hermosa que tú. Te amo, Tauriel, mi silvana, mi compañera. No me imagino una vida donde tú no estés.

La elfa tembló con sus palabras, su declaración de amor y sintió que flotaba, que volaba muy lejos, con él de la mano y que nada malo podría ocurrirles. Una vida con Legolas, a su lado. Era lo que siempre había soñado. Las dudas seguían ahí, el miedo por lo desconocido, pero confiaba ciegamente en él y sabia de su alta honestidad y no dudaba de su palabra. Apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y los brazos de su amado la abrigaron. Ahí quería estar, acurrucada en sus brazos para siempre, sintiéndose segura y amada.

Eran conscientes de las consecuencias que podía acarrear su amor. Seria muy duro y doloroso. La ira del rey seria inmediata y no tendría piedad. Legolas perdería su derecho al trono y seria un caos para el reino. Tauriel seria desterrada e incluso acusada de traición por querer casarse con el príncipe del Bosque Negro. Pero estaban dispuestos a seguir adelante con sus sentimientos y compartir una larga vida juntos.

-AUTORA-

Bueno mis queridos lectores, hasta aquí este fic de Legolas y Tauriel, espero que os haya gustado, aunque he de reconocer que tengo una duda, lo dejo así o me planteo un posible epilogo de esta pareja? que opinais? lo continuo? Espero vuestros comentarios, cualquiera es bien recibido siempre que se guarde el respeto jejejeje. Un saludo.


End file.
